pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Sweep
Sometimes a good blade just isn't enough. With a mighty swing, a player wielding a staff, two-handed axe or mace smashes the skulls of many enemies surrounding them. The furious blow breaks armor and bone alike, even knocking foes back a substantial distance. Deals damage to enemies in a full 360-degree circle around the player, and knocks some of them back. As the skill levels up, damage increases. Higher quality Sweep gems provide faster attack speed. Requires a two-handed axe, two-handed mace, or staff. __TOC__ Skill Functions and Interactions Accuracy: Accuracy is a factor despite the nature of the skill. Sweep can miss. Attack Speed: Sweep has its own duration, which is affected by attack speed. Attack speed will modify the speed at which Sweep can be triggered, but the speed at which Sweep triggers is not equal to your attack speed. Gem Leveling | c3 = }} |- ! 1 | 2 || || 8 || || 30% || 123 |- ! 2 | 3 || 14 || 8 || 3% || 30% || 542 |- ! 3 | 5 || 18 || 9 || 6% || 31% || 2,220 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 9 || 9% || 31% || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 10 || 12% || 32% || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 10 || 15% || 32% || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 11 || 18% || 33% || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 11 || 21% || 33% || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 12 || 24% || 34% || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 12 || 27% || 34% || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 13 || 30% || 35% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 13 || 33% || 35% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 14 || 36% || 36% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 14 || 39% || 36% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 15 || 42% || 37% || 9,936,257 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 15 || 45% || 37% || 21,346,376 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 16 || 48% || 38% || 50,694,143 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 16 || 51% || 38% || 90,050,751 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 17 || 54% || 39% || 147,034,749 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 17 || 57% || 39% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +0.5% Attack speed. Version History | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Damage modifiers are now factored into Damage Effectiveness rather than being listed as separate stats. |- | align=center|0.9.12f || * Fixed a newly introduced bug where Sweep would always get critical strikes. |- | align=center|0.9.10 || * Removed knockback distance increase. Changed quality bonus to attack speed. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * Reduced mana cost. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Normalised the balance so that there isn't such a large disparity. * Sweep now hits in a full circle again (rather than a 300 degree arc). |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Increased the damage of Sweep. * Changed Sweep's quality bonus from knockback distance to increased attack speed. * Sweep is now affected by increased area of effect stats. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Reduced damage of Sweep at lower levels. |} Category:Strength skills Category:Melee attack skills Category:Area of effect skills